


Queens of Destruction

by wintershieldmaiden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Description of Blood, F/F, slight canon divergence because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershieldmaiden/pseuds/wintershieldmaiden
Summary: When a Knight of Hell and the goddess of destruction and power come together, conquering Hell was only a matter of time.





	Queens of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Thanks to the amazing Brieflymaximumprincess for inspiring this!

"Well, I see you've decided to make a dramatic entrance."

Abaddon spoke dryly, hardly glancing up, not showing how her pulse raced in hunger and anticipation at the low, beautiful tone she would know anywhere.

"Dramatic? I hardly think using my powers to come to you through fire, like I can, qualifies as dramatic," Kali's voice betrayed amusement as she calmly stepped off the hearth of the ample fireplace she'd just come out of. "Particularly when you've set your sight on conquering Hell...and that's just the start."

As she spoke, Kali stepped over the torn body of a demon lying in a wide swath of blood-soaked carpet with hardly a second glance.

"If you say so, darling," Abaddon smiled, looking up at last. Instead of the battle armor of earlier, Kali wore a low-cut red gown that hugged her straight, slender form. Her thick black hair had been swept up in a snug coil behind her. The firelight bathed Kali in a heated, dusky glow and Abaddon felt heat coil low in her belly at the sight.

"I do say so."

Kali's lips curved briefly in a cool, self-possessed smile, and she stepped over another corpse whose chest gaped wide and empty except for congealed blood.

Her fingers slipped through Abaddon's and the dark blood on the demon's hands stained her hands as well.

"I finished the work we started, Abaddon. A strong counter-attack began to mass-,"

"I knew about it."

"I took care of them. Their ashes will grow cold and remain so. Anyone not loyal to you and you alone in all of Hell has been destroyed." Kali smiled as she spoke, her voice full of a fierce satisfaction.

Abaddon's own smile grew, and she felt demon blood dripping from her lips down to her chin. She ignored it. "I wish I could have seen it."

"It was glorious, and the first true struggle I've had to make in several thousand years." Kali smirked coldly and her eyes glittered with the fire of a thousand burning cities and the ashes of dead men. "But now the battle is won. So I changed into something more suitable for celebration."

Kali leaned close, her voice a low hum near Abaddon's ear as she raised her hand, wet and shining, to her lips, and kissed away a stain. Her tongue slid hot against Abaddon's skin as she slowly licked her fingers clean.

"Indeed?" Abaddon's voice sank to a low, dangerous purr.

"Yes. Shall we go someplace to...celebrate properly?" Kali smiled darkly.

Her lips were so close Abaddon could feel her breath, and the temptation grew too strong. Abaddon closed the distance for a deep kiss. The bitter taste of blood mingled on their lips as they kissed and the soft, wet sounds of their mouths drifted through the nearby air. "Of course, darling," she murmured. "Further conquest can wait till tomorrow, don't you think?"

"You never could settle for less than the world, could you?" Kali laughed softly against her mouth, pulling a sharp hiss from her lover as she nipped at Abaddon's lips. "Your ambition just can't be satisfied. That's why I chose you."

"You love it. You're the same way," Abaddon purred.

"Of course. Shall we go?"

The two finally paused to pull apart briefly, join hands and then the room was empty. A goddess and the former Knight of Hell, now its undisputed queen, left to forget further battles for the night.

The world could wait. They had conquered Hell practically singlehandedly, and such a victory deserved to be celebrated...properly.


End file.
